1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shock absorbing device, more particularly to a device for absorbing and dissipating both shock and shear forces acting on an artificial leg.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an artificial limb is fitted to the stump of an amputee through a socket or other connecting means. The constituting parts of an artificial limb depend on the condition of the stump. For example, in case a lower limb is amputated from the hip area or from above the knee, the connecting means for the stump, such as a socket, is coupled with a prosthesis consisting of a thigh member, a knee member, a shin member, an ankle member and a foot member. Since the thigh and shin members are normally made into a rigid structure, the movement of an artificial leg can only be achieved by pivoting motion of the knee and ankle members. Moreover, only back and forth movement is permitted in the articulation of the knee and ankle members due to limitations imposed by the operating and spatial arrangement of the associated elements. That is to say, axial motion is not allowed in the artificial leg. Because of this restriction, excess terminal impact acting on the foot member cannot be absorbed or dissipated and will be transferred completely to the stump, thereby resulting in discomfort and pain to the amputee.